


The Real Cute Boyfriend

by Dubiousculturalartifact (222Ravens)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finnrey friendship feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied background relationships, M/M, nebulously post-TFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/222Ravens/pseuds/Dubiousculturalartifact
Summary: “When we met. You asked me if I had a cute boyfriend. Why?”





	The Real Cute Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> One of my WiP fics from ages ago, that I've dusted off and finally decided to publish. It's honestly totally self-indulgent fluff, I make zero apologies.

 

 

"Finn." Rey says, very slowly, lying on the floor of Finn’s quarters, after a bit of of _something strong_ they’d liberated from one of the pilots.It’s clearly tentative, like she’s trying to work out the best way to ask a question. “When we met. You asked me if I had a cute boyfriend. _Why?_ ”

 

Finn isn’t drunk, exactly, but they’re both giddy on the reunion, he’s so happy to be seeing Rey again, after _ages_. On the other hand, he’d also been hoping she’d forgotten that moment, entirely, because it would have been less complicated.

 

So he groans. “I don’t know! I… Look, Rey. You one of the first people I’d talked to in my entire _life_ who wasn’t a Stormtrooper. Well, Poe, and you, but he.... And…you seemed so _brave_ , but then you wanted to go back to Jakku, of all places. And… I’d just met you, but I already didn’t want you to go, so I thought, if there was a reason, it would make sense, you know? If you had someone you were leaving for, I’d understand. I’d get that, because who wouldn’t want that? Who wouldn’t want… ” He trails off.

 

 _Someone_. Someone to come home to."

 

Rey’s face softens, almost a little nervous, and she opens her mouth.

 

Before she can, though, Finn keeps talking. He’s not very good at shutting up, lately. Now that he can speak freely, most of the time, he’s gotten almost painfully into the habit of it.“It wasn’t really because I… I mean. I don’t think I really. _You._ I don’t. I wouldn’t… I mean! You’re wonderful! You are! And you are so, so important to me. But I’m not sure it’s like that?” He finishes, awkwardly trailing.

 

Rey brightens again, that pure sunshine that she carried with her from Jakku. “Oh! Good!”

 

“Good? So you didn’t, did you, I mean…” He sits up on the bed, a bit too suddenly, and wobbles a little.

 

Rey flaps a hand. “No! No. You’re. I _adore_ you, Finn. I do. You’re marvellous. But I look at you  & I see… I don’t know.” She wrinkles her brow. “It’s like… I spent so many years, waiting for my family on Jakku. But they never came back. And you. You came back for me. It’s what I always wanted my family to do, and they never did. But you did. I think… I think it’s that. Does that make sense?”

 

“I… I think so?” Finn says, smiling just as brightly as Rey. “So. _Family?_ ” He says, breathing out the word like it’s a rare and precious thing, because it is, to him.

 

“ _Family_. Good.” Rey says, firmly, as if it’s something simple, and not at all momentous. “Glad that’s… Sorted.”

 

“Good.”

 

They lapse into silence for a span of minutes. He stares at resolutely at his feet, propped up against the foot of the bed.

 

“Rey?”

 

She huffs a fond sigh. “Finn?”

 

“I’m pretty sure, I also said it because. Well. I said cute boyfriend because boys, y’know. They tend to be pretty cute?” Finn almost squeaks. “And a lot of people like them? I think I like them. Girls too! And not-girl-not-boy type of people. But…” He sighs, happily. “ _Boys_. Definitely cute. ”

 

“I’m not sure I do.” Rey confesses. “Not the way we’re discussing. Maybe girls, though.”

 

Finn laughs. “There we go! We’ve found the great difference between us. And hear I thought you thinking blue milk was delicious, was gonna be the big dividing line.”

 

They giggle, and Finn lets his thoughts drift for a moment, until Rey leans forward.

 

“So. Any… _particular_ boys?” Rey shifts, a twinkle in her eye.

 

“What? No. No. No boys. None in particular. Not? What.” Finn splutters.

 

“I believe you,” she says, before looking significantly at Finn’s jacket, lying beside her. She lunges forward, grabbing it and throwing it at him.

 

It flops onto his face, and he grabs for it, before falling off the bed, landing face-first onto the floor. “Ow.”

 

“Sorry!” She says, laughing. “How did you ever manage to steal that coat, with those reflexes?”

 

Finn rights himself,rubbing at his nose. “I didn’t steal it. I _kept_ it. And then he… He gave it to me. Because Poe is a _good person_ , and he’s brave and smart and wonderful and….” Finn trails off, then stops dead. “ _Oh.”_

 

“‘ _Oh’_?” She says, wickedly, before she catches his expression. “Ohhh, Finn…”

 

“I wasn’t… Letting myself think about it, okay? And now I’m thinking about it. _Thanks._ ” Finn says, then, absurdly. “ _Wait. H_ ow did you know? Did you _use the Force on me?_ ”

 

“You have the Force too.” She points out, unhelpfully.

 

“Not the point!” Finn hisses.

 

“Are you going to say anything?”

 

“I might. Eventually. Probably not. How would I even do that?”

 

“You’re asking _me_ for relationship advice?” Rey scoffs. “I can’t even _talk_ to Pava long enough to know if she’s single.”

 

Finn concedes the point, before his eyes widen. “You _do_ talk to Poe, though. But you won’t, right? You can’t tell him. You wouldn’t!”

 

“What would you do if I did?” Rey challenges, and Finn tackles her with the pillow off his bed, in revenge for the jacket-throwing. It quickly degenerates, into an all-out brawl, before degenerating further into pure silliness.

 

They’re stillgiggling and hitting each other, when the door beeps, then slides open.

 

“Um. Am I interrupting?” Poe says from the doorway, tentative.

 

He’s in casual clothes, his hair slightly damp from the fresher, and he looks very… Good.

 

“Poe!” Finn blanches, looking from him to Rey, sitting on the floor with him, their hair both mussed. “No, no, you’re, you’re not!”

 

“Hello, Poe.” Rey ask, matter of factly, standing up unsteadily. She’s definitely had more than Finn, of the… Beverage.

 

“I can… Come back later?” He asks, looking a little sad about the offer, and Finn sees Rey makes her ‘tactical decision’ face.

 

“Just back from the fresher?” Rey asks. “Your sanitary facilities on base are amazing. Directions?”

 

“The freshers?” He squints. “They’re fairly standard, but…. I guess after Jakku, they’re pretty good, right? There’s some down the hall, just around the bend in the corridor.” Poe says, politely. “Nice seeing you.”

 

“Right! See you later!” Rey says, and smiles politely, shoots a pointed look at Finn, mouths _tell him_ and leaves. As she does, she ’trips’, shoving Poe into the room as she goes.

 

The door slides shut, then they’re alone in the room, staring at each other. Finn privately hopes someone stabs him with a lightsaber again, so he doesn’t have to say anything.

 

“I… “ Poe starts. “Rey seems very nice,” then winces. Finn will be the first to admit that the rules of conversation are still largely mysterious to him, but even he can sense an awkward beginning.

 

But he does his best, with what Poe offered. Because, well. It’s _Poe_. “Nice? I don’t know if nice is the right word. But she’s… Yeah, definitely.”

 

He didn’t make much of a better effort.

 

Poe bites his lip, but there’s a different way he normally does it. “Were you two, um… Because I can bunk with Snap or someone, if…” He starts to sidle out of the door. “I don’t want to intrude, if you two wanted to…. Uh.”

 

“We’re not…Um. Rey was drunk and we were talking about boys!” Finn blurts out, panicked.

 

Poe goggles. “Boys?”

 

“If they’re cute or not. We’re in, you know, _disagreement_.” Finn clarifies, hoping that helps.

 

“Oh.” Poe says, deflating a little, as he nods, half-turning away. “yeah, that… sounds like you two were having fun. But it’s late, so I should really…”

 

Right. Poe is going to leave again, because he’s gotten the wrong impression, or Finn’s messed something up, and it just _isn’t really fair_. Not when lot of his conversation with Poe, the past few weeks, have been like this. A bit… Stilted. Like there was something they both wanted to say, but Finn couldn’t work out what it was.

 

He doesn’t really want Poe to leave, _not right now_ , not when he’s just gotten it figured out what _he_ wants to say.

 

Except Poe is _going to_ , and then he’s never going to get the courage up, so he scrambles for a something to say. Another thing Rey had mentioned, earlier in their catch-up conversation. “Oh, Poe, I had a question!”

 

“Anything.” Poe says, and Finn has to blink, it’s so devastatingly earnest.

 

“Is Jess single? Jess Pava?”

 

Poe sighs, and takes another step towards the door, running a hand through his hair. It’s very nice hair. “I thought you and Rey… Um. Okay, yeah, Jess. Um. Yes, but she’s. Finn, the thing about Jess, she likes girls, so…”

 

“Great! I’ll tell Rey.” Finn interjects. “She likes girls, too. Jess is a girl, right? I think it might work, right?”

 

“Oh! _Oh_.” Poe stops trying to sidle out the door, and let’s out a long breath. and takes another step towards Finn. “I mean, yeah. Good. Good idea, uh.” He’s standing awkwardly, staring down at Finn with an odd light in his eye.

 

“Do you want to sit down?” Finn asks, gently. It’s a good view, he’ll admit, but having Poe closer would be better.

 

Poe wavers. “Are you drunk?”

 

“No! Not really. I had _a drink or two_. That’s not. Rey had a lot, but…t’s just… Weird, talking to you when you’re all… High up.”He flaps a hand, because this conversation is a disaster, but he might as well keep going.

 

Poe joins him on the floor. Finn scoots closer, nestling up beside Poe, who is a nice person to be around. They sit.

 

“So. _You_ were the one who…. I mean, you said you disagreed, so _you_ think boys….” Poe nods, awkwardly.

 

“Not _all_ boys. Just… Some of them, you know? A boy. Man. Person. In the _specific_.” Finn hastens to clarify, hoping Poe will get his point, without this going on too much longer.

 

Poe tenses. “Right. Well, if there’s anyone in particular you had your eye on, you know. You should… Um. Tell them, that. Because… You deserve to be happy, Finn.”

 

“I should? How do I do that?” Finn says, turning his head, and him and Poe are right beside each other, now. Very close, once he.

 

“Well. There’s, um. Honestly, I don’t think I’m the right person to ask, Finn.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I can’t… I’m not sure how to tell the person I care about, how I feel about them, either.”

 

“Who wouldn’t fall for you?” Finn says, earnestly, because he has, hasn’t he? He’s not sure when, but he did.

 

“You haven’t.” Poe blurts out, in a tone like he’s announcing a funeral.

 

The words hangs in the air, both of them too shocked to breathe, until Poe starts shifting his weight, preparing to flee. “I…I should really…”

 

“Poe, wait.”

 

“Listen, I’m sorry I said anything, I just… _Umf_.” Poe mumbles the last word, a bit busy as Finn leans forward, enthusiastically kisses him.

 

“Finn?” Poe repeats, as the kiss breaks off, this time softly, and full of wonder.

 

“Finn. Me. Uh, yeah. Definitely. So. Um. How was that, anyway?” Finn says, lips curling into a smile.

 

Poe laughs, and it’s beautiful. “Not bad,” and pulls Finn in for another kiss.

 

After a while, they break apart, laughing.

 

“What took us so long?” Poe smiles, and then Finn gets serious. Takes Poe’s hands.

 

“Poe.” Finn says, quietly earnest. “You know you saved me, right?”

 

“We saved each other.” Poe points out, tightening his grasp on Finn’s hands.

 

Finn shakes his head. “Yeah. I know. But I wouldn’t have… Without you, I… But it’s a lot, you know? You saved my life. You gave me my _name_. You gave me the first things in my life that were _mine_ , and not anyone else’s. But… I had to figure out what that meant. What it meant to… Choose things, and want things, and all of that. I had to figure out what I’ve got to offer, first. That’s why I haven’t…”

 

His hand slips from Poe’s, in the midst of talking, but it’s okay. They’re…

 

 _More than okay_ , and as is Finn’s luck, Poe seems to agree. “That’s why I didn’t, too! I didn’t want… I didn’t want it just because you felt like… I don’t know. You owed me, or you were just picking the first person you saw, or… I didn’t want to make the first move, even though I really liked you, because you’ve spent your whole life having someone else dictate what you get to be, and you… You deserve more than that, Finn.”

 

“So. You…” Finn tries to get out.

 

A furious, delighted nod. “Yeah!”

 

“The whole time?” He says, because it still doesn’t feel real.

 

“Pretty much.” Poe admits, ducking his head.

 

“Oh!” Finn says, and there’s a different quality to it, this time. “Right. Wow. So this is… It’s a _thing_ , isn’t it?”

 

“If you want it to be.”

 

There’s something hesitant there, something of Poe that Finn sees sometimes, in the quiet moment, when he’s reminded that Poe is a soldier, and they’ve both seen and done things that give them pause about themselves.

 

Except Poe is… Poe is…

 

“Have you seen your holo posters?” Finn blurts out, before clapping a hand over his mouth. “I mean…”

 

“So you _do_ think I’m cute.”

 

“Very cute.” Finn says, with an exaggeratedly serious face. “If I wouldn’t be jealous, I’d hack First Order propo channels and put your poster everywhere. Guarantee we’d get an uptick in defectors.”

 

“Snap did that once.” Poe admits.

 

“Did it work?”

 

“It might have.” And then Poe is holding his hand again, and Finn never wants him to stop, not _ever_.

 

“See? Very cute.”

 

“I could say the same about you, Finn.” Poe smiles, and gets a little crinkle in his nose.

 

“Does that make me the cute boyfriend?” He asks, mostly to himself, and kisses the answer from Poe’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm @DubiousCA on twitter, dubiousculturalartifact on tumblr, and I absolutely love comments, if you feel like it. :)


End file.
